A series of interesting events
by pesi
Summary: a car wash to raise money, a children's trap,a Sexual harresment seminar and a night out on the town add up to a series of intresting events for eveyoen involved Sandle and WarrickCath
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I have posted this before but I'm reading it and extending it (it was previously car wash) I've hopefully corrected the many! Spelling mistakes so I hope you like it**

"Grissom we need a separate locker room!" shouted Catherine as Grissom quickly strode over to shut the door behind her.

"Grissom were feed up of guy's from other shifts walking in on us pretending like it was accident" said Sara standing against his desk.

"Well give me their names and I will speak to them"

"That's not the point!" shouted Cath.

"As I have already told you it isn't financially viable for the lab to fund it. If you could get a donation or raise the money yourself sure"

"FINE" shouted Sara storming out he room quickly followed by Cath.

That was last week and since then they had formed a plan. Nick and Greg were helping them despite the fact they quite enjoyed sharing the same changing rooms as them. Now the four of them where stood outside the lab on their day off pining up a large sign.

SPEEDO'S AND SWIMWEAR

CAR WASH.

$5

"Right buckets?" asked Cath. Sara, Nick and Greg held up their buckets.

"Right lets go wait" they headed of round to the car park.

"Lets see your Speedo's then" smiled Sara at Nick.

"Only if I get to see your swimwear!" he replied.

"Everyone on three" suggested Greg. They all stood hands on zippers on the blue CSI coats they were wearing. To anyone passing it probably looked as if they had nothing on underneath as the coats covered their outfits.

"Three" cried Greg and with that everyone flung their coats of and began staring at each other. Catherine wore a white strappy top along with some bright blue bikini bottoms. Sara wore red swim shorts that to Greg could pass for hot pants and a matching red halter showing her middle. Greg wore a pair of black swim shorts with Speedo proudly dispelled on the side while Nick had opted for bright orange trunks.

Greg couldn't help but stare at Sara's legs. He knew that if she caught him he would be in serious trouble but they were so distracting he found he had so keep pinching his leg to avert his gaze. Even then he found himself starring at her face she looked beautiful that grin spreading across her face.

"Nice" smirked Sara staring at Nick and then winking at Greg causing him to blush

"It was all I could find" he defended himself. Luckily for Nick two cars pulled up both people who worked at the lab.

"Five dollars each" said Cath holding her hand out until the money was placed in it.

"Thanks, you can stay and watch or leave" both decided to sit on the wall opposite. After half an hour they had attracted a lot of business and a large crowd of people who just happened to walk by every few minutes or chose to eat outside because it was such a nice day. Sara was wiping the hood when she saw Greg lent over the other side polishing the wheel hubs.

"Got you," she screamed throwing the soaked sponge at Greg and hitting him directly on the head.

"Right" Greg grabbed the hose beside him and began squirting Sara who ran behind Cath who was cleaning another car.

"GREG" shouted Cath manically as she stood up now dripping wet on her back. She grabbed her bucket and began chasing Greg with it. She threw it at Greg but he was to quick and moved out the way. Instead the water fell over Nick who was bent down refilling his bucket.

"What was that for?" he asked getting up and shaking like a dog.

"Opps" was Cath's only reply when Sara sneaked up behind her and poured freezing water over Catherine's head.

"Sidle you are dead!" screamed Catherine her hair now stuck to the side of her face. Sara had already run about half way across the car park when she was soaked in freezing water from the side. There stood Greg grinning with his hosepipe.

Suddenly the water stopped as Nick threw his bucket over Greg and he just stood in shock.

"RIGHT" Greg grabbed his hose and began chasing the others with it. Everyone in the lab had now come to a window to watch. Just at that minute a car pulled up. The group not noticing this continued there water fight until Greg had them corned against the car that had just pulled in. No one noticed Ecklie and Grissom getting out until it was too late. Sara and Cath had ducked while Nick had run off and Ecklie and Grissom were soaked.

"WHAT THE HELL Is GOING ON" demanded Ecklie as Greg quickly turned the hose of and the others lined up as if for an execution. All of them now soaked and freezing cold hair matted down to their faces.

"Were raising money for a separate woman's locker room" Cath spoke up.

"Grissom told us the lab wouldn't fund it so we were raising it ourselves" spoke Sara. Everyone in and outside the lab was now silent. Ecklie's suit had a large dark patch at the front where the hosepipe had been turned on him. While Grissom seemed unfazed by the fact his white shirt was going see through.

"And you thought this was appropriate" snapped Ecklie.

"Well it's not our fault you practise sex discrimination.

"We do not…" Ecklie was cut of.

"Yes we need a female locker room" spoke Mia who was stood in the doorway while Judy nodded ferociously with her.

"Come on man don't be so tight" called a person sat on the grass from days.

"I'm sorry but the lab can not fund it," said Ecklie going inside.

"Fine well me and Sara need to get changed to so since it's a unisex changing room we can use it at the same time" Said Cath as she and Sara began following him.

"Fine. Fine I'll fund it," he said going in ad grabbing his stuff before stomping off.

"I think this calls for a celebration" smiled Cath as she and Sara went into the locker room.

"I bet Warrick will be upset he missed this" Nick told Greg.

"Are you kidding, when I tell him Cath and Sara were in bikini's he'll have a heart attack!" grinned Greg madly going in to he unisex changing room for the last time.

"OH" screamed Sara throwing her towel at them.

"Well we might as well enjoy it while we still have it" smiled Nick tossing the towel back at her but she ducked and it hit Cath.

"HEY" she called throwing the towel back and hitting Greg.

"I think we may have started something" finished Greg.

**TBC ………..soon…………….ok so on Thursday!**

**Ok so here's a sneak peak since I have technically posted the fist chapter before (the next ones all new)**

"Sara what you doing" asked Greg been painfully lead by his ear outside towards the swimming pool.

**Haha ok it was short but I promise it will be worth waiting for…..I hope!**


	2. Inappropriate conduct

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter all reviews are greatly appreciated so keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this one…..

"GREG" screamed Sara at the top of her lungs causing the police officer at the door to jump and reach for his gun at the cry.

"Sorry" said Greg stifling a laugh as the officer ran in gun drawn to find himself face to face with a pissed off Sara sidle.

"Greg I am going to kill you," warned Sara stepping out of the pool of slime and water that surrounded her.

"It was a accident," said Greg hastily backing off as the officer decided to do the same.

"I told you not to touch it," said Sara advancing on Greg.

"Now getting angry wont help"

"It will help me" replied Sara as she now loomed over Greg who was backed into a corner.

"Sara?" questioned Brass coming into the room. There was Greg sanders crouched in a corner with Sara looming over him. She was soaking wet and covered form head to toe in what looked like green slime.

"What happened?" asked Brass looking at Greg.

"Kid's secured his bedroom with traps to stop his brother coming in, I thought I could get it down" he said as Sara grabbed him by the ear.

"He couldn't," she answered pulling Greg up.

"Sara what you doing" asked Greg been painfully lead by his ear outside towards the swimming pool.

"Oh Sara come on" pleaded Greg.

"I'm wet and now you will be," said Sara who had now taken hold of Greg's arm as he struggled playfully against her.

"Greg" shouted Sara losing her footing slightly as she tried to push him in only to find herself going in with him.

"Greg" she shouted again splashing him.

"Your clean" smiled Greg bobbing in front of her.

"That's it"

Greg swam as fast as he could away from her as Sara chased him much to the amusement of Brass who was stood in the doorway.

"Um are those two dating?" asked the officer at the door.

"They will be" replied Brass as Greg pulled himself from the pool before offering to help Sara when she yanked his arm pulling him back in.

"When you two have finished playing in the crime scene" coughed Brass as they got out.

"We've finished" said Sara walking by him

"Neighbour did it admitted it," said Greg patting Brass on the shoulder making his suit wet.

"Your too late" smiled Sara as Greg began trying to do his hair before Sara messed it up.

"Oh now that was uncalled for" said Greg getting some spare clothes out the car.

"Well mines going to go frizzy so yours has to look a mess too" said Sara

"And explain that to me again" said Greg with as grin.

"So where we going to change?" asked Greg looking around.

"Well I'm not going in with officer whatever," said Sara looking over to their car.

"You can't get changed in the car," said Greg

"Why not?" asked Sara getting in followed by Greg.

"Windows" he said pointing frantically.

With that Sara winked and pulled her top off as Greg began making choking sounds and turning red.

"What's wrong we used the same changing room at work"

"Yes but I don't look then" he said staring intently out the back window and resisting the fact he could see her back reflecting on the window.

"Why? I look," said Sara as Greg turned to face her she threw her wet clothes at him.

"Come on then I haven't got all day" she smiled as Greg got changed.

The journey was becoming long and boring after five games of eye spy two of guess what annoying tune Greg's humming and the fact the radio had given up Sara decided now would be a good time for breakfast.

"Fancy stopping for food?" asked Sara thinking it was a bit stupid to ask Greg.

"Of course" he smiled "I fancy ice cream"

"Greg it's seven in the morning and you want ice cream?" questioned Sara

"Why not"

"That's' not normal to have it for breakfast"

"I used to…ok when I had my tonsil out" he added with a grin. "My treat"

"Fine where do you want to go?" asked Sara

"How about the one of the interstate. We can see if Nick and Warrick want to met us," he said getting his phone out

"Hey Warrick you finished your case?" asked Greg excitedly down the phone.

"Of course we'll met you at the lab before the execution" said Warrick to a very confused looking Greg.

"Hang on execution?"

"Execution who's been executed?" asked Sara assuming Greg was talking about a case.

"Didn't Brass give you the message?" asked Warrick

"No" replied Greg sharply

"We've all been called in Ecklie wants a meeting to discuss our workplace behaviour" said Warrick putting on a posh voice.

"Oh man" sighed Greg "ok see you there" he hung up the phone and looked sadly at Sara "I think Ecklie found my surprise" he said sheepishly.

"What surprise?" asked Sara quizzically

"It was for you" he said with a smirk "you remember how you said you liked my coffee, well I filled the cupboard with it"

"And?" questioned Sara when Greg stopped knowing a cupboard full of coffee wasn't what he was talking about.

"I locked the inside with a pair of fluffy-handcuffs, you know those one's we found at that weird shop" he said grinning so Sara's face went bright red "it was a joke" pleaded Greg but was surprised when Sara smiled at him.

"Thanks but you know I could have broken them without out a key"

"Like it rough?" questioned Greg receiving a slap round the ear.

"So I take it Ecklie's got a bee in his bonnet"

"More like a fire" replied Greg.

"So no breakfast" said Sara with a slight pout

"No I'll buy you some after we've been lectured" smiled Greg as they headed back to the lab.

"Warrick this is not funny," shouted Catherine pacing up and down the break room. "This is all our fault," she said waving her arms dramatically.

"We sent some messages to each other using the lab computer so what clam down" he added grabbing her waist as she walked by and pulling her into his lap. "Anyway if it was just us he wouldn't want to talk to everyone else and something tells me that's Greg's work" said Warrick pointing to the half open cupboard with coffee beans spilling out and a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs preventing it from opening fully.

"Well why does he want Grissom and Nick I mean their not flirting" smiled Catherine with a slight grin and nearly throwing herself off Warrick as the door opened.

"Cath risking it a bit" smiled Sara as Cath's ears turned red.

"I thought you were Ecklie" she scolded "weren't you wearing different clothes earlier" she asked "and why's your hair wet?"

"There was a incident involving slime," said Greg as Sara glared at him "I'll explain later he added as Nick and Grissom entered shortly followed by Ecklie.

"What do you want Conrad" asked Grissom monotone as he sat down.

"It has come to my attention there are problems with this team" said Ecklie standing and putting his chest out trying to looking in command.

"Problems" questioned Grissom

"Yes there has been behaviour that could quite easily be construed as sexual harassment," he said casting a look at Greg, Sara, Warrick and Catherine.

"And as for the rest you all have problems with team work so tomorrow you will attending a seminar lead by me on team building and correct conduct within the workplace.

"What?" questioned everyone at once.

"It is mandatory as part of your sexual harassment training"

"We get trained to sexually harass people," Greg muttered to Sara making her laugh and Ecklie glare at her.

"Will there be props," asked Warrick looking at the cupboard.

"I'll volunteer for any practically," said Greg waving his arm around and receiving laughs.

"That is exactly the behaviour I mean," snapped Ecklie

"Well some of us have children," said Catherine "I mean I could be there when she goes to school it's going to take more than handcuffs to get me away"

"You will all be paid double time," said Ecklie as Catherine smiled and nodded. "nine o'clock lecture room 4b over at the university" said Ecklie leaving and slamming the door behind him.

"Well someone's got the panties in a twist" smiled Nick. "I haven't been sexually harassing anyone"

"Well you did spend a awful long time in the lab with Hodges" smiled Sara as Nick grabbed a nearby by glove and pinged it at her "joking" smiled Sara as Grissom shuck his head at them.

"Well I haven't' noticed Grissom been inappropriate but your communication skills could use some work" smiled Catherine getting up and pulling Warrick up.

"Oh Cath sexual harassment" mocked Greg.

"Oh Grissom upset because he's got none" mocked Sara

"I'm fine" pleaded Grissom backing away from everyone "I quite enjoy been alone"

"Of course" laughed Cath patting his shoulder

"So see you all tomorrow?" asked Warrick "hang on Cath isn't Lindsey away"

"Yes but I figured if I complained we'd get more money or I might get out of it" she grinned as Grissom reluctantly followed them all out.

"Just imagine it's a lecture on the mating habits of bugs" smiled Greg at Grissom.

"Been taught by Ecklie" he questioned "I would rather go to a social event than spend my free time with him"

"Oh" mocked Sara "that is not good teamwork"

"It is when your team feel the same way" laughed Nick "how about we go for a drink after, we'll need it after spending a day with Ecklie"

"Sure" replied Cath "how about we have some fun"

"Like what?" asked Nick

"Well he wants sexual harassment how about we give him it" she smiled as they formed their plan

TBC……

Next update with be a week today here a sneak peak 

Ecklie looked sternly at the gathered group

"Is ok to hold hands with someone the same sex?" asked Catherine grinning then grabbing Sara's hand as they skipped off across the room.

"Didn't feel like harassment to me" smiled Sara sitting down "of course I don't find Cath attractive if say Mia did it" she paused as the rest of the group stifled laughs.

**ENJOY AND REVIEW**


	3. A plan in action

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IF I DIDN'T THANKS YOU ERSONALLY I WILL NEXT TIME**

"Hey" smiled Greg as Catherine and Warrick trudged up to the lecture room door where Greg was stood looking surprisingly perky and Sara was sat on the floor looking a lot less happy.

"Having fun?" asked Cath with a smirk.

"Oh yes spending my day off like this is going to be the ride of a life"

"But we do get to wind Ecklie up" added Greg quietly as he saw Ecklie approaching.

"Morning" called Ecklie "and where is Grissom and Stokes?" he added noticing there was people missing.

"Coming" mumbled Grissom from down the corridor. Catherine decided this would be a perfect opportunity to put their plan into action. She ran down the corridor to Grissom grabbing his hand making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Come on Gil" smiled Cath leading him down the corridor by his hand. It was all Sara and Greg could do to cover their laughing with sudden coughing fits at the look of pure horror on Grissom face, he was fairly certain the plan didn't involve him holding hands with anyone.

Ecklie simply scowled at the behaviour.

"Oh sorry is that inappropriate?" asked Catherine letting go much to Grissom relief. Instead she grabbed Sara's hand pulled her up of the floor.

Ecklie looked sternly at the gathered group

"Is ok to hold hands with someone the same sex?" asked Catherine grinning then grabbing Sara's hand as they skipped off across the room.

"Didn't feel like harassment to me" smiled Sara sitting down "of course I don't find Cath attractive if say Mia did it" she paused as the rest of the group stifled laughs.

"What do you mean you don't find me attractive" shouted Cath seeing the look of distress on Ecklie's face.

"Well it's not that your not pretty it's just Mia's more my age I mean your attractive to Warrick" smiled Sara as Warrick nodded and Catherine simply raised a eyebrow at Sara.

"Yer well at least I work on my appearance"

"I don't need to," replied Sara as Catherine smiled at the comeback.

"Ok children" interrupted Ecklie "if you could sit down please," he asked. It was a large lecture theatre with the seats in row. Greg sat at the opposite side of the room to everyone else who were assembled on the first three rows of the theatre. Sara sat by herself on the middle row Grissom alone at the front until Nick bounded in muttering about not setting his alarm because it was his day off.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Stokes" snarled Ecklie as Nick took a seat next to Grissom practically having to push him so he could fit on.

"Sanders what are you doing" shouted Ecklie as Greg sat in the opposite corner on the back row.

"I don't want to invade anyone's personal space" called Greg with a grin.

"Stop been stupid and sit with everyone else" demanded Ecklie as Cath made an

oh-ing sound as Greg ran across and practically at on Sara's la.

"Man I think your invading her personal space" said Warrick.

"From what I hear he's already invaded it in the back of a Tahoe" smiled Cath as both Sara and Greg blushed.

Ecklie simply sighed and shuck his head wondering whether this was such a god idea since yesterday the entire night shift seemed to have turned into small children including Grissom who was currently arguing over his note book with Nick.

"Look Gil brought a note book" called Nick laughing.

"So did you?" commented Warrick pointing to Nick's bag.

"Only to doodle on" he said grabbing Grissom's note book only for several pages of typed paper to fall out.

"Oh he's sneaked……….…an entomology paper in" said Cath waving it around.

"Oh you could at least bring something interesting," said Greg

"I couldn't bring what you find interesting, this is a sexual harassment lecture remember" said Grissom as Cath snorted surprised at Grissom's laid back manner apparently getting his head out the microscope was doing him some good.

"Come on now this is a requirement," shouted Ecklie retaining some order.

"Since when?" asked Sara

"Since you all started behaving improperly at work, using the lab computers for personal e-mails, flirting with suspects friends" everyone shot a look at Nick who had suddenly found his pen interesting "using the DNA lab to chat people up" Greg proudly raised his hand in the air doing a victory wave until Sara elbowed him in the ribs "and that is what were starting with I want examples of what you all feel is inappropriate behaviour for work" everyone smirked as Ecklie got a marker pen out.

Sara's hand shot up so high that she was almost jolted out her seat with the urgency of it. Nick seeing her plan winked and his hand too shot up and he shouted.

"Don't ask her she'll just say something stupid"

Sara's hand went higher in the air and she grabbed Catherine's pen from behind her. She threw it at Nick who ducked so it clattered to the floor.

"Hey" cried Cath "that's Lindsey's" she added slapping Sara's arm playfully.

Sara seeing her opportunity to wind Ecklie up hit Catherine back slapping her hand on the desk.

"Hey" Catherine began waving her arms out in front of her un characteristically girly as Sara turned round and did the same so every now and then their hands made contact .

"Is it wrong that this is turning me on" Greg asked Warrick who answered by staring intently at the tow of them.

"Maybe we should stop them before they start pulling each others hair" suggested Nick.

"No we should add a oil of some kind" suggested Greg as Sara stopped and clipped him round the ear while Cath buried her face in Warrick's shoulder laughing at the fact she had red marks up and down her arm, Sara hit surprisingly hard even when she was pretending.

Warrick was laughing himself at the image of Sara and Catherine's cat fight, he often wondered if eventually they would go for one another but he was certain if it was for real there would be punches thrown not hair pulling.

"Clearly that was a example of inappropriate behaviour ladies if you cannot conduct yourself fin a sensible manner"

"We'll get detention?" smiled Sara "I'm sorry Catherine" she said turning round and mock apologising.

"I'm sorry too" smiled Catherine "there we made friends lets get on with this" said Cath biting her lip to keep from laughing at the loo on Ecklie's face he looked rather like he had swallowed several wasps. Greg lent in and kissed Sara on the cheek

"All better" he smiled as Sara blushed so red it looked like someone had painted her.

"Inappropriate" snapped Ecklie tapping his pen on the desk.

"Actually that depends on your view" interrupted Greg.

"What does?" asked Grissom turning round finding having fun at Ecklie's expense to be surprisingly fun even if it meant he had to interact with others.

"If that was inappropriate I mean there's no rules against it"

"There's no rule against handcuffing the coffee cupboard it doesn't mean people go around doing it" finished Ecklie as Greg shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That was a private joke," he mumbled.

"Well if it was private you should have done it in the lab any other private jokes anyone wants to tell me about?" asked Ecklie. Everyone eyeballed each other before replying in unison "no"

**TBC……**

**Next chapter will be up sometime next week**


End file.
